Cerita Salju
by Park Young Rin
Summary: Aku benar-benar sudah kehilangan kewarasanku. Aku bersumpah bahwa apa yang kupikirkan sekarang benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Tapi... Mengapa cerita tentang gadis salju itu amat mirip dengan Suzumebachi? My comeback fict for Vivafest October :D


Kau mungkin saja kembali

Kau mungkin saja kembali

Mengapa kau tak kembali juga?

Aku masih saja menunggumu seperti ini

Seperti orang bodoh

.

Kau mungkin saja kembali

Kau mungkin saja kembali

Aku masih menunggumu

Kau mungkin saja kembali

.

Aku begitu bahagia walaupun hanya bersamamu

Aku begitu bahagia hanya dengan melihatmu saja

Aku merasa bahwa aku sudah memiliki seluruh dunia

Yeah… begitulah rasanya

.

Kau telah pergi

Tetapi aku masih memiliki harapan yang sia-sia

Aku masih saja sama seperti dulu

Ini terlalu sulit

Aku tak bisa melupakanmu

.

(di telingaku) aku masih bisa mendengar suaramu

(di kedua mataku) aku masih saja bisa melihat bayanganmu dengan jelas

Aku tak bisa…

Aku tak bisa melepasmu…

_~돌아올지도 몰라 __(You Might Comeback) – 2PM_

* * *

.

Cerita Salju

.

.

By: Park Young Rin

.

.

#aku akan tetap menunggumu, sampai kau kembali lagi padaku#

.

.

~a Ashido Kanou and Suzumebachi's story~

.

.

Komik Bleach beserta karakternya milik Tite Kubo. Ilustrasi komik Snow Flower milik Nagayama Ei. 돌아올지도 몰라 (You Might Comeback) milik 2PM, Park Jin Young, dan JYP Entertainment. Member 2PM milik saya *bletak*

.

.

special fict for Bleach Vivariation Festival October

.

* * *

_—xXx—_

_Aku telah bertahan hidup selama dua puluh lima tahun._

_Cinta,_

_Kekasih,_

_Apa bagusnya itu?_

_Aku tidak membutuhkan hal bodoh seperti itu._

_Itulah yang selalu terpaku di pikiranku,_

_Sampai di musim dingin di usiaku yang ke sembilan belas_

_—xXx—_

'Apa ini?' pikirku ketika melihat beberapa kotak kado berjejalan di lokerku. Bukankah sudah kubilang pada mereka untuk tidak memberiku hadiah apapun?

Aku menghela napas dan mengambil salah satunya.

Sebuah sarung tangan berwarna biru tua dan shawl berwarna hitam berada di dalam kotak berwarna cokelat. Dan ada kertas kecil berwarna putih yang menyempil diantara benda-benda itu.

_Happy birthday, Kanou-kun!_

_Pakailah ini supaya kau tidak kedinginan, okay? Aku tidak mau mendengar alasan kau tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit flu akibat udara dingin._

_with love,_

_Kuchiki Rukia_

Ternyata Rukia. Gadis yang pernah bekerja sama denganku mengurusi acara kelas dan akhirnya menjadi salah satu teman baikku. Tapi dari siapa lagi ini?

Aku memasukkan tiga kotak kado berwarna putih, silver-hitam, dan biru metalik-putih metalik itu ke dalam ranselku dan membawanya ke Gym. Sebagai kapten tim basket sekolah, aku memiliki koneksi khusus yang membuatku bisa menggunakan Gym selama duapuluh empat jam penuh tanpa harus minta ijin dari guru olahraga ataupun pelatih basketku.

Kotak pertama yang berwarna putih. Tebakanku, ini dari anak laki-laki karena dia membungkusnya dengan berantakan sekali. Aku merobek kertas pembungkus kadonya dan tersenyum kecil ketika lagi-lagi tebakanku benar.

_Kanou__, tanjoubi omedattou!_

_Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus memberimu apa tapi kuharap kau menyukai hadiahku. Dan jangan lupa untuk memakainya setiap kita berlatih basket!_

_-Ichigo-_

Aku mengambil benda berwarna biru dongker yang dilapisi plastik itu dan mengamati benda kecil yang terasa empuk itu. Aku tahu apa ini. Wrist band untuk bermain basket. Ternyata Ichigo tahu kalau aku memang sedang butuh benda ini.

_—xXx—_

_Aku tak mengerti apa pentingnya dari sebuah cinta_

_Aku juga masih saja tak dapat memahami mengapa banyak orang yang bunuh diri karena putus cinta._

_Menurutku itu adalah hal yang sangat bodoh._

_Mengapa aku harus mempunyai kekasih dan membiarkan semua kesenanganku dibatasi?_

_Aku benci itu_

_—xXx—_

"Hei!" seruku ketika melihat sosok gadis yang sedang berdiri di atas pohon dan tampak akan terjatuh. Aku pun segera berlari menuju pohon tinggi itu dan menangkap tubuh gadis itu sebelum tubuhnya membentur tanah yang memutih karena tumpukan salju.

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku dan tampak amat terkejut.

"Arigatou, oniichan." Bisik gadis itu pelan. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan membantunya berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku. Gadis itu tersenyum amat manis dan berjongkok, mengambil beberapa keping salju ke tangannya dan menyodorkannya ke hadapanku.

"Bermain salju." Jawabnya. Aku tersenyum kecil dan mengacak-acak rambut merahnya yang panjang.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku.

Gadis itu berhenti menggambar di atas salju dengan jemarinya yang putih dan mendongakkan kepalanya—tampak keheranan.

"Suzumebachi. Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya kebingungan.

_ienai itami__—_

"Moshi-moshi?" ujarku.

_"Ya, __Kanou__! Happy Birthday!"_

"Arigatou, Tatsuki." jawabku. Dasar, dia tidak pernah berubah. Selalu saja berteriak-teriak di telepon.

_"Ah iya, Haineko titip salam untukmu. Dia bertanya apa kado yang dikirimnya sudah sampai ke apartmentmu."_

"Haineko? Tidak ada paket yang dikirim ke rumahku." Jawabku bingung.

_"Oh begitu? Akan kukatakan pada Haineko nanti. Ya, kenapa kau tidak jadian saja dengan Haineko heh? Asal kau tahu saja, di sekolahku itu Haineko amatlah populer. Kenapa kau tidak mau?"_

"Karena aku tidak mencintainya. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu berkali-kali? Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai adikku." Jawabku—entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Aku sudah bosan menjawab pertanyaan sepupuku itu. Setiap dia meneleponku, Tatsuki tidak pernah lupa menanyakannya. Dasar cewek.

"Arisawa, sudah ya? Aku ada urusan yang lain." Ujarku dan langsung mematikan ponselku.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan terdiam. Kemana gadis itu?

"Oniichan!"

Aku berbalik menuju sumber suara dan melihat sosok gadis yang sedang melambaikan tangannya kepadaku—Suzumebachi.

Aku berjalan lambat ke arahnya yang sudah berdiri diatas tumpukan gunung salju karena kedinginan. Aku heran, gadis itu hanya memakai pakaian biasa tetapi mengapa ia tak kedinginan?

"Tanjoubi omedattou!" kata gadis itu. Tunggu, bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau hari ini aku ulang tahun? Dan juga, bagaimana dia bisa tahu namaku?

Gadis itu menyodorkan sesuatu berwarna putih, bulat, dan ada ranting-ranting pohon yang tertancap di benda itu. Butuh waktu beberapa saat bagiku untuk menyadari apa itu. Heran, apa tangannya tidak kedinginan membawa bongkahan salju sebayak itu? Dia hanya membawanya dengan tangan kosong.

"Tanjoubi omedattou, Kanou oniichan!" ujar Suzumebachi lagi dengan senyuman di wajahnya, "karena aku tidak punya uang untuk membelikan oniichan kue yang sesungguhnya, anggap saja ini kue ulang tahun oniichan…"

"Tapi… ini kan salju…" jawabku.

"Tapi kan salju juga bisa dimakan!" balas Suzumebachi tidak mau kalah. Suzumebachi itu menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang sepertinya menandakan bahwa Suzumebachi tidak ingin beradu argumen lagi denganku.

"Baiklah… arigatou." Ujarku sambil tersenyum.

Suzumebachi melebarkan senyuman di wajahnya dan senyuman itu tak bisa menahanku untuk ikut mengulaskan senyum di wajahku.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau hari ini aku ulang tahun?" tanyaku bingung.

"Oneechan yang tadi menelepon. Suaranya terdengar begitu keras. Makanya aku tahu nama oniichan dan ulang tahun oniichan…"

_—xXx—_

_Aku masih tidak mengerti juga…_

_Tapi inilah pertama kalinya,_

_Ada getaran aneh di dadaku ketika ada sosok gadis di sampingku._

_—xXx—_

"Oniichan, sudah sore." Ujar Suzumebachi pelan ketika kami berdua duduk diatas gunung salju dan menikmati matahari di musim dingin pertama ini.

Aku hanya bergumam pelan sebagai jawaban atas perkataannya.

"Sebaiknya oniichan pulang. Malam nanti pasti udaranya akan sangat dingin." Kata Suzumebachi.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan menatap lurus ke wajah putih itu.

"Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?" tanyaku.

Suzumebachi menganggukkan kepalanya, "tentu saja. Datang saja kesini ketika salju sedang turun. Aku akan menunggu." Jawabnya.

_—xXx—_

_Sejak saat itu…_

_Walaupun badai salju ataupun hanya hujan salju saja,_

_Suzumebachi__ selalu ada di taman menungguku dengan senyuman manisnya_

_Dan aku sangat menyukai wajah cantik yang dihiasi senyuman itu_

_Senyuman itu terasa begitu alami dan apa adanya_

_Seperti mengisyaratkan bahwa gadis itu tersenyum dari lubuk hatinya yang seputih salju_

_—xXx—_

"Ini untukmu." Ujarku. Suzumebachi menolehkan kepalanya dari bola salju kecil buatannya dan langsung menerima benda yang kusodorkan.

"Akh!" pekiknya. Kaleng cokelat panas yang tadi berada di tangannya terlempar ke bawah gunung salju tempat kita berdua duduk menghabiskan sore hari ini.

"Daijoubu?" tanyaku. Suzumebachi tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan langsung berlari menuruni gunung salju buatan kami lalu meraih kaleng cokelat panas yang tertumpuk salju setelah mengusapkan tangannya beberapa kali diatas salju.

"Wah, sudah dingin." Ujarnya pelan.

"Arigatou, Kanou-oniichan…" ujarnya tanpa meninggalkan senyuman manisnya.

_—xXx—_

_Entah ini karena aku tidak merasa kesepian lagi atau apa_

_Tapi harus kuakui,_

_Aku senang __Suzumebachi__ ada di sisiku_

_—xXx—_

"Senpai, siapa dia?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari buku yang kubaca dan menghela napasku dengan kesal lalu kembali membaca bukuku. Bagian dimana Fujimoto Hiroki baru saja selesai merencanakan pembunuhan ketiga belasnya.

"Senpai! Jawab aku!"

Cih, apakah dia tidak bisa melihat kalau aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu?

"Senpai!"

Gadis sialan, apa sebenarnya maunya? Berani-beraninya dia merebut bukuku. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Berusaha menenangkan diriku dan bersikap tenang seperti yang biasa kulakukan di sekolah.

"Apa maumu? Kembalikan bukuku." Kataku tenang namun terdengar sedikit mengancam.

Aku tahu gadis ini. Sode no Shirayuki—salah satu gadis yang selalu berusaha mendekatiku sejak pertama kali gadis ini masuk ke sekolahku. Hei, bukannya aku bermaksud untuk sombong, tapi mereka—aku tahu beberapa nama dari mereka—benar-benar mengerikan. Mereka hampir tahu semua tentang diriku. Dan jujur saja, aku benci itu.

"Siapa dia Senpai?" Tanya Shirayuki lagi.

"Siapa maksudmu?" balasku kesal.

"Gadis yang selalu bersamamu di taman dekat apartmentmu! Aku, Orihime oneechan, dan Soi Fon oneechan, melihatmu bersamanya kemarin!" jawab Shirayuki. Tunggu dulu, apa yang dia maksud itu Suzumebachi?

"Jangan katakan kalau dia itu kekasihmu!" ujar Shirayuki keras. Aku tersentak, apa maksudnya ini? Dan juga…

Mengapa wajahku terasa panas?

"Senpai, mengapa wajahmu memerah?" serunya, "jadi itu benar? Gadis itu kekasihmu!"

_—xXx—_

_Ini adalah pertama kalinya dalam hidupku_

_Wajahku memerah ketika membayangkan_ _Suzumebachi__,_

_Sebagai kekasihku…_

_—xXx—_

"Oniichan, mengapa terlambat?" Tanya Suzumebachi begitu aku sampai di taman. Aku terdiam dan berusaha untuk menenangkan jantungku yang berdebar kencang karena aku berlari dari sekolah sampai ke taman ini tanpa berhenti.

"Tadi aku ada masalah." Jawabku ketika sudah bisa mendapatkan irama napasku lagi.

Aku memperhatikan sekelilingku dan tertawa, "sudah berapa banyak yang kau buat?" tanyaku. Selama aku sekolah, kurasa Suzumebachi menghabiskan waktunya dengan membuat semua manusia salju ini. 18 boneka salju besar dan kini Suzumebachi sedang membuat boneka salju besar yang ke 19.

"19 kalau yang ini sudah jadi. Oniichan duduk saja dulu disana, akan kususul begitu aku selesai." Seru Suzumebachi. Aku mengangguk dan mendaki gunung salju buatan kami berdua yang tampaknya bertambah tinggi.

"Sebentar lagi musim semi…" ujarku pelan.

"Apa oniichan suka musim semi?" Tanya Suzumebachi pelan.

"Dulunya." Jawabku langsung, "tapi sekarang aku lebih memilih musim dingin."

'Karena musim dingin adalah saat pertama aku mengenalmu…' tambahku dalam hati.

"Kanou oniichan…"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan terkejut. Benar-benar terkejut.

Sebuah benda sedingin salju menempel di bibirku. Akupun memejamkan mataku—merasakan dinginnya bibir gadis di hadapanku ini.

Aku membuka mataku ketika dinginnya bibir itu menghilang dari bibirku dan menatap wajah Suzumebachi.

"Suzume, kenapa?" tanyaku ketika melihat air mata mengalir dari kedua bola mata—yang baru kusadari berwarna pink lembut—indahnya.

Suzumebachi tersenyum manis walaupun air mata masih saja mengalir dari kedua bola matanya, "tidak…" jawabnya, "aku bahagia…"

Entah setan apa yang merasukiku, aku langsung menariknya ke dalam pelukanku dan membiarkan air matanya membasahi seragamku.

Aneh…

Mengapa air matanya pun juga sedingin lelehan es?

Dan setelah itu…

Aku pun kembali meminta bibirnya untuk kunikmati dingin bibir mungil yang lembut itu.

* * *

Rasanya aku benar-benar harus pergi ke psikiater untuk memeriksakan kejiwaanku. Aku sekarang berada di perpustakaan. Tidak, bukan untuk mencari novel misteri atau novel tentang pembunuhan dan semacamnya. Aku sekarang sedang berada di sudut Sains.

Whoa.

Aku benar-benar sudah gila. Untuk apa kapten tim basket pergi ke perpustakaan? Benar-benar aneh kan?

Tapi apalagi yang bisa kulakukan? Tugas biologi ini benar-benar membuatku gila kalau aku tidak mencari referensi dari buku-buku lain di perpustakaan.

Bagus Ashido Kanou, kau sudah hampir menyelesaikan makalahmu. Sisanya tinggal menyontek Ishida saja kan? Lagupula, pemuda itu juga tidak pernah menolak setiap kali aku menyalin pekerjaannya.

Tunggu.

Sebuah buku bersampul putih menarik perhatianku dan aku memutuskan untuk mengambilnya. Siapa tahu saja bisa menyegarkan pikiranku yang sudah dipenuhi oleh materi biologi.

_Gadis Salju_

Aku baru tahu ada cerita seperti ini. Aku memutuskan untuk mengambilnya dan membacanya. Ternyata ini sebuah cerita fiksi yang bisa dibilang cukup lama. Tentang seorang gadis misterius yang hanya muncul saat salju turun. Diceritakan bahwa suhu gadis itu sedingin salju. Bahkan gadis itu akan langsung meleleh begitu terkena suhu panas—

Tunggu dulu.

Aku benar-benar sudah kehilangan kewarasanku. Aku bersumpah bahwa apa yang kupikirkan sekarang benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

Tapi…

Mengapa cerita tentang gadis salju itu amat mirip dengan Suzumebachil?

_—xXx—_

_Saat itu _

_Hanya ada satu hal yang ada di pikiranku_

_Aku harus menemukannya dan bicara dengannya_

_Dan kuharap,_

_Apa yang ada di pikiranku saat itu salah besar_

_—xXx—_

Bell pun berbunyi. Dan aku segera berlari keluar dari kelasku yang terletak di lantai tiga tanpa sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada teman-teman seperti biasanya. Ada hal yang lebih mendesak yang harus kulakukan.

Sial, dia tidak ada disini. Yang ada hanyalah beberapa anak kecil yang sedang bermain air lelehan salju karena sekarang sudah memasuki ujung musim dingin. Aku memilih untuk duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang sudah tidak ditutupi salju lagi dan mengistirahatkan kakiku yang mulai terasa sakit karena aku terus berlari tanpa henti sejak pulang sekolah sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Kau tahu? Okaasan bilang hari ini adalah hari turunnya salju terakhir."

Apa benar kata gadis itu? Kalau begitu seharusnya hari ini Suzumebachi ada di taman kan?

"Lihat! Turun salju lagi!"

Seruan dari anak-anak kecil yang ada di taman itu seperti menamparku untuk kembali ke alam nyata. Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali dan langsung terlonjak kaget.

Sejak kapan dia ada disana?

"Suzume…" ujarku pelan.

Suzumebachi menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman seperti biasa tetapi aku merasa ada yang lain dari senyuman itu. Senyuman yang diulasnya terkesan bahwa terlalu dipaksakan.

"Bohong kan…?" bisikku pelan. Aku memutuskan untuk berdiri agar dapat menatap wajah kecil Suzumebachi secara jelas.

"Gadis salju itu cuma cerita kan?" tanyaku lagi. Kali ini dengan suara yang terdengar seperti membentak.

Suzumebachi menundukkan kepalanya dan terdiam. Tapi aku bisa mendengar suara isakan yang seperti diredam.

"Gomen ne…" bisiknya diantara isak tangisnya.

"Gomen ne, Oniichan…"

Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan meraih dagunya. Air mata masih mengaliri kedua pipinya.

Tak tahan lagi, akupun memejamkan mataku, segera meraih wajahnya dan menyapu bibir dinginnya yang bergetar akibat tangis.

Sebenarnya

Aku pun juga ingin menangis…

Tapi Suzumebachi sudah menangis terlebih dahulu. Melihatnya,

Aku jadi tidak bisa menangis…

Aku membuka mataku melepaskan bibirku dari bibir Suzumebachi dan memeluknya. Membawanya ke dadaku dan membiarkan air matanya membasahi kemejaku untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Aishiteru…" bisikku di telinganya.

Pertama kalinya aku mencintai seorang gadis. Aku merasa beruntung, Suzumebachi adalah gadis ysng mengisi hatiku.

"Aku tak tahu kapan salju ini akan berakhir—" bisik Suzumebachi dalam pelukanku.

"Diamlah. Mungkin saja ini terakhir kalinya kita bisa bersama." Potongku.

Aku merasakan Suzumebachi mengangguk dalam pelukanku dan membalas pelukanku. Melingkarkan lengan kecilnya di pinggangku yang mulai terasa kedinginan.

"Aishiteru, oniichan…"

Aku tersenyum dan membelai lembut rambut hitam Suzumebachi ketika Suzumebachi membisikkan kata itu dengan sesenggukan.

Aku memejamkan mataku lagi ketika merasakan angin dingin membelai wajahku bersamaan dengan pudarnya suhu dingin yang berada di dalam pelukanku itu.

Ketika aku membuka mataku…

Hanya ada sedikit tumpukan salju yang tersisa di tanganku dan menempel di _blazer_ hitam yang kukenakan.

Sudahlah…

Aku bahagia bisa bertemu dengan sosok seperti Suzumebachi. Tak ada yang perlu kusesali. Hanya perlu berharap…

Semoga tahun depan aku masih bisa bertemu dengannya.

Bukan masalah. Aku sudah terbiasa untuk menunggu dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Benar kan?

.

.

FIN

.

.

Ini versi kedua dari Minho-Krystal buatanku yang aku post di blog~ kekekekeke

Ada yang tahu Ashido Kanou itu siapa?

dia itu shinigami ganteng yang sayangnya cuma muncul satu atau dua episode waktu Ichi cs. mau nyelametin Orihime. KENAPA SETIAP TOKOH YANG GANTENG PASTI MATI?

alesan kenapa aku milih pair ini, karena Suzumebachi sama Kanou-kun itu kan warna rambutnya sama~ jadi kupikir bisa aja deh kupake.. Lagipula, ini crack pair yang paling crack dari semua ff yang aku bikin :P

.

Choi Minho's wife, Lee Jonghyun's spouse-to-be, Jung Yunho's girlfriend, Im Seulong's crush, and Nichkhun Horvejkul's fiancé *ditabok Victoria*

.

.

Park Young Rin


End file.
